


Not as Damaged

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is Kate's Daughter, Dead Hales, Dead Mother Argent, Evil!Gerard, F/M, Gerard is Abusive, Gerard rapes Kate, Inactive Chris, Inactive Victoria, Kate Rapes Derek, Mentions of (forced) miscarriage, Mentions of Abortion, Pre Hale Fire, Rape of underage characters, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Slight Post Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: When Kate's mother died, her father took a replacement bedmate. Unfortunately for Kate, she was that replacement.Series of vignettes from Kate's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kate said, "I did what I was told," and Peter said, "She looks like you. Only not as damaged."
> 
> Note: This is not to sympathize with Canon!Kate. This Kate is an alternate version.
> 
> End notes for more warnings.

-2005-

Kate wonders what this one will look like—if she’ll be a monster like her father or a monstrosity like her mother.

She wonders if Chris will take her too—give Allison a sister.

And Kate decides—she can’t let that happen. She can’t let herself be hurt like that again. She won’t let them have this one.

He calls her the day his sister makes him leave. Begs her to give him the child, and she thinks she could let her go to her father. Certainly, he should be allowed to raise his own child. But, she thinks of her first daughter almost eleven and just getting into archery. Another year, and they’ll start training her to be like them.

Why should he have what she doesn’t?

Why should the world reward him when all it has done is hurt her?

She schedules the appointment and imagines she can hear him howling.

 

-2004-

“I was younger than you,” she taunts, leaning down to nibble on his chest. Supple. Young. Undamaged.

She bites hard, laughing when he throws his head back and howls, fangs and glowing eyes. Blue. So he did kill that girl. They found her body cleaned of any trace of human, all that was left were the animal marks. Black blood in the corner of her mouth gave them away. Her broken neck did too.

She bites harder, tearing with her teeth. His blood stains her lips, makes her words sharper when she promises, “You’ll like it.” Softer, “I did.” Lies. Heartbeat steady.

He shakes his head, bares his throat, lets her use him. And she hopes, deep inside, that it doesn’t make her useless, like before.

At least, once he gets over his shyness, he’s good. She enjoys it with him, moving faster and then slower, always biting him to reopen the wound on his chest. Selfishly, she hopes he’ll scar. If she had some wolfsbane on her, he would, but he wouldn’t be with her, under her, if she had any.

He cries when he comes, and she leans down, lies chest to chest and cries into his neck too, her own orgasm taking her by surprise.

She’s never had one of those before—it’s always about Dad’s pleasure, not hers.

It’s…overwhelming.

It’s good.

They do it again before she leaves him with a kiss, fingers scratching over his healed pectoral.

Three days later, she burns his house down when he’s at school.

 

-2004-

“No,” she says. A million times. A million more. “No.”

She won’t do it. They can’t make her.

He’s just a child. He won’t understand. She didn’t the first time. She still doesn’t.

“Dad,” she tries. He smiles, cold, heartless. Reptilian and vile and if she could pull the trigger on him, she would. He points at the picture of her beautiful daughter, sandwiched between her brother and his wife.

“They’re not like that,” she says. “They’re good people.”

“People?” He shakes his head. “They’re not people. Not like us.”

But, Kate knows, Argents aren’t people either. The things they’ve done. Her mother was most human when she was monster. She thinks Uncle Alex was too.

She says “No,” again, but she’ll do it.

Kate will do it because if she doesn’t, they’ll find someone else. Someone who won’t spare the boy. Karl would have wanted her to save him. Her second baby, the unnamed boy, would have wanted it too.

She remembers Karl’s dying words, how he told her she could be different if she let herself.

Dad stopped her then. Laid her down there, made her watch the light fade from Karl’s eyes while he tried to replace the sperm inside her with his own.

When that failed, he threw her down the stairs. She wore the cast for almost a year and bled for nearly as long. Allison signed her name a dozen times, and once, inexplicably, the name Adam.

No.

She doesn’t think she could let that boy go through that.

 

-1994-

The pain is great and makes her whimper, but she refuses to tell Dad.

Chris stops by, worried eyes, frowning mouth.

She slaps at his hands when he hovers, hisses at Victoria when she offers her tea.

Dad smirks and parades around the house while Chris tries to admonish him.

“No one will stop me,” Dad declares, loudly. He grips Kate’s shoulder and she tenses from it and the pain.

Victoria whispers in Chris’s ear and then disappears to another room.

Dad eyes her coldly. Someone to challenge his reign, Kate knows. He’ll have to give up the role he’s filled since Mom died.

“We need to get her to a hospital,” Chris says. “I won’t let you do this.”

“I already have,” Dad says. He taps on Kate’s belly, and the baby moves. She screams as the pain flares into something worse. Victoria comes hurrying back, carrying an armful of blankets. She drops them down and starts wrapping Kate in them.

“We are taking her to the hospital now. If you love her at all, you’ll let her go,” she tells Dad. Chris crosses his arms and steps between his wife and Dad.

Dad glares at them all. “She’ll come back to me,” he says. “If she doesn’t, why, that child in her might just end up being her older brother’s. After all, his wife is barren. They’ve been married far too long to not have a child yet. Maybe he couldn’t resist his little sister when she struck puberty early.”

Chris stares aghast at Dad, but Kate knows he’ll let Dad keep her. She wants to cry and run away, but she’s too large to even stand up by herself and Dad won’t let her out of his sight at all. And that damned Mrs. Greene watches her when he can't. Even now, she's hiding somewhere in the house, waiting, for what, Kate doesn't know or care.

Victoria wraps one more blanket around her, says, sharply, “Chris,” and walks out of the house. Chris picks Kate up and carries her out to the car. Surprisingly, Dad doesn't follow.

The pain crests like a tide, here and gone, here and gone. Worse this time, less that time, until, suddenly, she’s not in the car anymore and is instead in a room surrounded by a group of people wearing worried faces while one of them tells her to push.

She pushes. Breathes when they say to, and pushes some more.

Briefly, someone that isn't her screams, and the faces disappear until just Chris is left with her, holding her hand.

The fugue wears off, and she asks after the baby.

Chris shakes his head.

They won’t let her see her child. She knows it’s a girl. She saw the ultrasound her father carries in his breast pocket. She knows he’s proud of himself. He’ll probably do it again, and Chris can’t stop him.

Chris watches her with wary eyes, sad, wrinkled. Old. He's only twenty-four.

“She’ll have a good home,” he says. He means, “Are you okay?”

Kate has never been okay. Not since Mom died—was killed. Hunted down and exterminated like a rabid dog.

“Can I name her?” she asks. Chris nods, wiping at his eyes.

“Allison,” she says. “It means—”

“Noble,” Chris says. “Kind. She’ll be both. I promise.”

He kisses her head and leaves.

She won’t see him again until nearly seven years later.

 

-1993-

The first time hurts, and Kate cries. Dad calls her a baby and says she’d better learn to like it ‘cause it’s going to happen a lot now.

Kate runs away the first night. She makes it four miles, to their closest neighbor only for Mrs. Greene to return her to Dad immediately.

“He must be worried sick,” the old bitch admonishes. “Especially after your mom died. Such a tragedy.”

The only tragedy, Kate thinks, bitterly, is that her mom was bitten instead of her dad. Mom wouldn’t have stuck her fingers in her and declared her a woman, just because she found blood in her underwear this morning.

Dad pretends to be concerned and grateful when Mrs. Greene drops Kate off, but the second the door closes, his hand smashes against her face and she falls down. He kicks her in the back as she drags herself to the kitchen.

If she can get downstairs and turn off the electricity, she’s positive Karl will help her. He’d been the one to tell her she should run after her mom was caught.

She wishes she hadn’t fought him when she first met him. Mom would probably still be alive—and hunting her—but she wouldn’t be here, Dad looming over her as she reaches out for the basement door's handle.

Dad must know what she’s planning to do down there because he grabs her by her hair and drags her to his bedroom.

Kate blanks out most of what happens after that. She hears Karl howling in rage or pain, and it’s the only thing she remembers after Dad ties her to the headboard.

A few months later, and a few more nights being a woman with Dad, and she realizes, she hasn’t bled since that day. She wonders what that means. Nothing good, she thinks because it makes Dad happy when he realizes it too.

She’s only ten.

 

-1988-

Mommy rocks her gently, carrying her in from the car.

They were visiting Chris and his new wife. Back from their honey-moon. Why they needed two weeks to find a honey-moon when everyone knows the moon is made of rock is stupid to Katie.

“Quiet, dear,” Mommy hushes, laying her down in her bed. She pulls back, finger to her lips. Katie can barely see it because the lights are off and the moon, although full, isn’t enough to shine through the blackout curtains hanging over her windows.

“Mommy?” she whispers back, and Mommy hugs her.

“It’s okay, baby. Daddy and I are going on a hunt. We love you.”

Then, she’s gone, and Katie is alone in the house. She’s not scared.

She knows what to expect when Mommy and Daddy go on hunts. They’re trying to track the thing that killed Uncle Alex.

He died the same year Chris’s favorite movie, _Star Wars_ , came out. It’s been eleven years since then, and Mommy and Daddy finally have a lead. Katie heard them talking about it on the way home. That's how she knows—because she listens.

Katie thinks about sneaking out and helping them, but she remembers coming face to face with a werewolf last year. She’s finally been able to sleep by herself, but the curtains over her windows are to keep her from panicking, thinking that a werewolf is watching her when she’s asleep.

A moment ago, she was tired, but now, she’s excited. Mommy and Daddy are the best hunters in the world. They’ve killed more werewolves than Katie ever thought lived. She’s seen their pelts, human faces with too much hair, stretched over the drying rack in the basement. Even to her human nose, the place stinks like death.

She sits, cross-legged on her bed, straining her ears. She knows Mommy and Daddy travel far to hunt. Uncle Alex died in California. They had to ship him home without his head because he blew it off. Chris told her.

The floorboards outside her bedroom door creak, and Katie holds her breath. Werewolves have really good hearing. The one outside her door can even probably hear her heartbeat going crazy in her chest.

The door starts opening, and Katie dives under her blankets, curling up tight and squeezing her eyes shut.

She buries her face in her pillow to muffle her frightened whimpers.

“Hey, kiddo,” a rough voice says. “Come on, let’s get you outta there.”

The blanket is ripped away and Katie shrieks. A huge hairy hand claps over her mouth. “No, shh!” the voice says. “This is a rescue mission. Come on, kiddo. You can’t stay here.”

“No!” Katie cries, kicking at the owner of the hand and voice. “Leave me alone! Mommy! Daddy! Help me!”

“Mommy?” the man says. He pulls back. “Your parents?” he asks. “They’re raising you?” He rocks back onto his haunches, and Katie blinks up at him. The light from the hallway fills her room, and she can see his—human—face. His eyes shine bright yellow. “You’re not a prisoner?”

She shakes her head. His eyes fade into brown. She stares fascinated, reaching out a small hand to trace his stubbly chin.

“Are you a monster?” she asks, softly.

Hurt flashes over his face. “I’m not a monster,” he says. “The real monsters are the hunters. They don’t care that my pack hasn’t killed anyone. They say we can’t prove our alpha didn’t kill for the power.”

“Isn’t that how it’s passed on?”

“Yes, but sometimes, if the alpha dies, killed by a hunter, or from severe injuries, the power passes to their second. That’s what happened with our alpha. Your parents killed our first Alpha, and now her second is the alpha.”

He stiffens suddenly, head back. His eyes glow yellow again, but as she watches, they turn red.

“No,” he whispers. “My pack.” Tears run down his face. “They killed my pack!”

“And I’ll kill you right now if you don’t step back from my daughter,” Mommy says coldly. She stands in the doorway, crossbow aimed at the werewolf’s head. “Think you can grow back your brains?”

“His eyes were yellow before they turned red,” Katie says. “And he didn’t hurt me. He wanted to rescue me.”

“From us?” Mommy snorts. “We’re not the problem. You are.” Her finger twitches on the trigger, but the man is faster, and he jumps at her, dodging the bolt to sink his teeth deep into Mommy’s shoulder.

“Now you’re one of us,” the man grunts as he pulls away, wiping at his mouth. Mommy clutches her shoulder, eyes wide. The crossbow drops from her hand, clunking onto the floor with a sense of dread Katie feels in her bones.

“No,” Mommy says. “Why? Why would you do that?”

“Why would you kill my pack?” the man demands. “You have a code, right? You hunt those who hunt you. Well, turnabout is fair play. I hunt those who hunt me.” He cocks his head before glancing back at Mommy. “You’d better run, your husband is close by.”

Mommy sobs once, eyes flying to Katie, before she turns on her heel and races away. The man throws his head back and howls, mournful, long, loud. Katie claps her hands over her ears and closes her eyes. When she opens them again, the man is gone and Daddy is in the doorway, staring at her with an unreadable face.

Katie swallows hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags should make it clear exactly what kind of story this is. Do not say you weren't warned.
> 
> Spoilers for story:  
> Gerard Argent rapes his ten year old daughter with the express purpose of impregnating her. This results in the birth of Allison, who is taken by a childless Chris and Victoria.
> 
> Gerard's wife is bitten by a werewolf whose pack was killed by the Argents, and is subsequently hunted down and killed. The werewolf is imprisoned in Gerard's basement.
> 
> At some point, Kate develops a sexual relationship with the werewolf (named Karl of all things), and is pregnant with his child when Gerard forces her to miscarry (resulting in a hemorrhage) and kills Karl.
> 
> Gerard forces Kate to enter a sexual relationship with Derek Hale before burning his family to death. She then decides to abort the resulting child.


End file.
